


Lonely

by Unicorn32442



Series: Giving my favorite characters birds because they deserve it [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, five and klaus are brotp, kind of crack idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn32442/pseuds/Unicorn32442
Summary: I gave my favorite character from another fandom a bird and then I though Klaus and five deserve a bird tooso this happened
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Giving my favorite characters birds because they deserve it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822621
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> idk im tired
> 
> what is this i don't even own a bird why do I keep writing bird fics

“Five!” Five sighed as he watched Klaus sprinting up the stairs and silently hoped he wouldn’t fall again. He was holding something close to his chest like he was afraid of dropping it. The something was wrapped in a sweater and Five couldn’t really see what it was. He would say he didn’t care what it was, but he had an unquenchable thirst for knowledge (or as his siblings called it, “needing to know everything”). So instead of teleporting away like he usually did when presented with a situation that involved social interaction and verbal communication, he crossed his arms and stayed to see what Klaus was talking about.

“What do you want?”

“I found something in the dumpster.” Klaus smiled down at the thing in his hands like he hadn’t just admitted it was a piece of trash.

“You have lost my interest.” Five turned to teleport away but Klaus grabbed his arm. Five rolled his eyes in frustration. His siblings were more persistent than he remembered. Klaus was lucky Five was currently in between projects and lacked the mental stimulation that kept him sane in his current environment. In other words, he was bored.

“Why were you in the dumpster, anyway?”

“Not relevant. Look!” Klaus unwrapped the sweater bundle to reveal the reason he was interrupting Five’s day. 

It was a parakeet.

It was colored bright blue, green, and yellow. The poor bird looked malnourished and had a broken wing. The animal looked so pathetic that even Five felt a little sympathetic towards it. Klaus was holding it in his arms like it was his own child. The bird twitched.

“Ok, go on.” 

“So I found her in the dumpster and I think someone might have thrown her away but I’m pretty sure she’s alive and I need you to fix her please.” Klaus held the bird out to Five and it twitched again. He clenched his teeth and took the animal from Klaus’s outstretched hands.

“Meet me in the infirmary.”

-

“Uh...Klaus?” Diego set his jacket down on the kitchen table and sat down across from Klaus.

“Yes, dear?”

Diego rolled his eyes and continued. “What is on your shoulder?” 

“My new best friend. Her name is Crysanthemum and she is much nicer than you.” Klaus stroked the little parakeet’s head and it nipped at his hair. 

“Did you buy a parakeet?” Allison sat down next to Klaus and reached a hand out towards the bird. 

“I wouldn’t.” Five walked into the kitchen just as the parakeet attempted to nip at Allison’s finger. “She doesn’t like people very much.”

Allison held her hand to her chest protectively, pouting. “She likes Klaus.” Five stroked the bird’s head and checked her wing, making Allison gasp. “And she likes you!”

“ _ Klaus _ saved her from a dumpster and  _ I _ fixed her wing. Earn her trust like the rest of us.” Five smiled a little as the bird shuffled onto his finger and made what could only be described as happy noises.

“Do you have supplies for it? A cage? Food?” Diego raised an eyebrow at Crysanthemum.

“Vanya is going to the store and we sent her a list.” Five answered, watching with amusement as the bird climbed up his sleeve.

“What does Ben think of this?” Allison seemed to have gotten over her fear of the bird and was now attempting to pet it again. The bird was scooting away from her hand and ruffling her feathers anxiously. Apparently, Allison couldn’t take a hint, and the bird took to the air to escape and nestled into Klaus’s curls. Allison frowned and Klaus smiled smugly.

“Ben isn’t here.”

The room seemed to pause. Of course, Ben was allowed to leave. He was a ghost, after all, he could go anywhere he wanted. But Ben’s absence was still a rare occurrence, as he tended to be the only one who could reason with Klaus.

“What about Dave? Has Dave met..um..Chrysanthemum?”

“Dave isn’t here either. He and Ben are on some ghost vacation, they’ll be back tomorrow.” Klaus’s voice had gotten a bit quieter, and he was refusing to make eye contact with anyone but the parakeet. 

This was news to all three of them. Klaus hated being alone, and Dave and Ben were constantly around him. 

“You’ve...probably been lonely.” Allison looked concerned.

“I’m fine.”   
  


“Why did you ask me to get all this bird stuff?” Vanya’s arrival stopped Allison from replying. She stopped when she saw the bird. “Oh. That’s why.”

“Her name is Chrysanthemum and she’s me and Five’s best friend.”

The bird lived with the Hargreeves for many years to come, and Klaus no longer had to be lonely when Dave and Ben went on ghost vacations.

**Author's Note:**

> weak ending
> 
> Ben and Dave go on ghost vacations to random historical locations and you can't convince me otherwise
> 
> What other characters deserve a bird? Let me know if you have suggestions


End file.
